Emergent
by grlvct
Summary: She chose Dauntless. She wanted to be with the only friend who ever understood her. She is Divergent except somehow she's more then just that. Will she make it through Initiation to become a Dauntless? Will she crumble to the factionless? Or worse, will her father get revenge? She's gonna need Tobias, Tris, and her new friends to get her through this. *not mainly tris/four story*


**So I probably shouldn't start a new story because I have two other ones that I'm still writing but…fuck it! Ever since I read Divergent & Insurgent a long while ago I've had this idea in my head. So here is a short intro because this story doesn't really play into the story line of the Insurgent book ending but because I'm a asshole and as the writer I can do that. *wink wink* **

_The factions still exist, and the factionless went back to their slums after the Erudite attack. No one really knows why they decided to end their plans of destroying the 'factions' but no one stopped them. Everyone wanted things to return normally. They decided to discipline the actions of traitors still and didn't go easy. Now the five factions are back peacefully after it being 8 months. Also the divergent are very welcomed into the factions now._

**So even with this not being a Tris/Tobias story they will still be in it a lot! This first chapter starts as first person but I think I'm gonna do the rest of the story in Third. I also have this quote as the motto in here by Victor Hugo but I altered it a bit. *cough cough* A LOT. **

I never thought I was special. I got good grades in school but I wasn't some genius like my friends. My dad always yelled at me when I told my parents I wasn't _'intelligent'_ enough to be Erudite. He acted like being in this faction was life_. Er_, well I guess it is technically our life. But that could change for me. They had their chance and they both chose to stay in Erudite. I had turned sixteen three days before the _Choosing Ceremony_, which happened to be today.

He was disappointed when my aptitude test came back showing I was divergent. He never showed his hatred for the divergent and didn't dare tell anyone that I was one. Sure they were accepted in the society but it was still a touchy subject for Erudite. Even with our new leader being one themselves.

I was born into a bright-brilliant-sharp-strict, Erudite family. My parents both born into Erudite and then their parents were born into Erudite and so on. No one in my family left or transferred in. No one. We were known as the most respectable family in the faction. We lived by a motto.

"_An intelligent hell would be better than an idiotic paradise. For we live in a world of dull people but the brightest star can shine through the sins."_

It was about some crap that had to with us being the _'brightest star'_ and how we were superior to the dumb people in the world. I never really got it. Even though at age 4 I had it perfectly memorized by force of my father. The reason for his hatred of divergent was that Jeanine was a close friend to the family. We didn't get involved in her chaos but that didn't mean my family didn't have interest in her cause. But with her death my family decided it would be _logical_ to let things go back to normal and forget. The most respectable family in Erudite does not rebel against any _logical_ form of order, which would be _illogical._

I had told my family that I had come with two choices, Erudite and Dauntless. You should have seen my father's face when he saw Dauntless printed on the sheet. He got all red and then stormed off before he would do something in front of mother. I didn't want to imagine what he would have done if he knew the truth. Yes, I am Divergent but no I didn't get just _two_ choices. It still scared me to even think about it. Never in the history had this happened before. Only I and one other person knew. I was glad it was him who had given my aptitude test because if it had been anyone else…Let's just say that the whole city would have known about it. He was Divergent. His girlfriend was Divergent. She was the only person ever to get three choices. She broke a record. _Then I broke hers._

I remember his face when I woke up from the test; he looked so confused and worried.

_I gasped, sitting completely up in the chair. The electrodes that had been attached to my head fell off. I tried to slow my breathing down but I couldn't. My brain refused to do anything except trap me in a cage filled with my thoughts. Then I felt hands, one on each arm that steadied me. I didn't realize I was shaking till now. He was trying to calm me down. _

"_Catherine. Catherine! Look at me. Come on Caddy." I blinked a few times before I could finally look up at him. This wasn't a normal thing that happened. His face told that much. "Breath with me. In. Out. In. Out. Good job. In. Out. In. Out." We did that for a few minute until I was breathing normal. _

"_Why- w-what did I do wrong?" I asked._

_He looked conflicted as if he wanted to tell me or not. "Caddy girl what have you gotten yourself into?" He stared at me a few more seconds before disappearing through one of the doors. I felt myself slowly starting to panic. Thankfully in a few short moments he came back in and resumed his spot in the chair next to me. _

"_Tobias p-please." My voice cracked. "What happened?" _

_His jaw was tense but he did speak, "You're Divergent." I knew my father would be furious but that wasn't so much to worry about. He would get over it. Something inside me told me he wasn't finished. The aptitude test isn't supposed to have this much of an effect on you. I was right. "You don't have just two or even three choices. I can't explain it but-" He huffed out warm air. "You got all five factions, Caddy. I don't know how and I didn't think that to be possible but you did. And now we have to cover this up. For your own good. I will erase three of the choices and leave you with two. You tell me which two and I'll do it. But I highly suggest that Erudite be one of them unless you want your father to lose it."_

_I nodded. How could I have all of what five factions looked for inside of me? I couldn't believe it but I knew what I had to do. Divergence is one thing, this was another. "Erudite and Dauntless." I whispered. _

_Somehow he managed a small smirk even in this situation. "How did I know you were going to pick Dauntless?"_

_I smirked back, "We've only know each other secretly for years."_

I grew up Erudite. He grew up Abnegation. He was three years older. But somehow we struck paths at school years back and became friends. The day he had to choose was hard for me. He told me ahead of time that he picked Dauntless to get away from his abusive father. I understood especially since I had a similar parental order. I wanted him to become Erudite but he wasn't _'smart'_ enough to be one. And besides _he looked_ physically built to be a Dauntless. I never saw him after the Choosing Ceremony. He sent me two letters in the three years that I hadn't seen him. I don't know how he got them sent here without my father knowing but he did. The first told me that he made it into the Dauntless. He told me all about life there and how the Initiation went. That he was hoping that soon we could secretly hang out somewhere. That so far he enjoyed it there. He told me that people started calling him _'Four'_. I was so happy for him and couldn't wait to tell him in person.

The second one didn't come for a long time. He told me that he meet a girl. Her name was Tris and she was an Abnegation Transfer. He also told me that he thinks he was falling in love with her. He told me he missed me and that he wanted to wish me a Happy '_Very Early'_ Birthday. He also told me that big things were coming and he wanted me to stay safe. He told me to pick Erudite no matter what. _To forget that me and Tobias Eaton were ever friends_.

I cried when I read it the first time.

I guess he never thought we would meet again. After everything that happened I realized that he didn't know whether or not he would live. Being in Erudite's most respectful family I wasn't supposed to have a secret Divergent-Dauntless friend. I did start to forget about him somewhat. Until I walked into that room and saw him standing next to that dentist looking chair and creepy machine.

He told me to choose Erudite no matter what, but that was before I came face to face with him again. That was before I got all five factions. I started to think about Dauntless too.

My father sat me down one day and asked me what I was choosing. I told him that I didn't know. That was a bad night. He grabbed me by my shirt and started yelling at me.

"You are an Erudite! We know _everything_. That is why I know that when the time comes you will place your hand over the bowl filled with water! I swear to knowledge if you disgrace this family you will wish you had been born _factionless_!" The next thing he loathed after Divergent was the Factionless.

He beat me that night. _Over and Over again_. My mother was working late so she wasn't home to stop him. He had done it before but never as bad as this. When it had happened in the past it was only little things I did to upset him. My mother was never in the house when he did it. But when she finally did come through the door, to see me all bruised and bloodied up, she would scream at my father. He would leave for a few days and sleep at his office. She bandaged me up and cradled me in her arms.

He always came back though. He always _begged_ my mother for forgiveness and then would hug me crying and say he was sorry. That was the _logical_ thing to do in his position. My mother couldn't divorce him and tear us away. We had to be respected as the perfect Erudite family. Our family didn't split up no matter what. She couldn't help me even if she wanted to. I was used to it though. This was a cycle for years. The thing that showed me he really could care less was that that day was my birthday. His present to me had been the _worst nightmare_ I had _ever_ received.

Today I would choose Erudite. I would not disrespect my family's name and then eventually I would marry an Erudite born boy and we would have Erudite kids.

All this Erudite _crap_ made me want to hurl. Yes, I told my parents all they wanted to hear. But tonight I wasn't choosing Erudite. I would disrespect my family's name and I would not marry an Erudite boy and have Erudite kids.

_I will hear my blood sizzle. _

**o.O.o**

Later I stood still with Erudite. We were saying goodbyes to our family. _Some of us forever_. My parents thought that they would bring their daughter home tonight so the goodbye was sort. Not like some families who clutched their children for dear life hoping that they would see them later tonight and not at Visiting Day.

Then we had to line up. I realized I was toward the end of the line. _Thank knowledge_. If I was closer to the front and showed my decision then surely I wouldn't be able to with stand an hour long death glare from my father and faction. One by one they each made their decisions. I didn't look at the actually people choosing. I stared at the crowd, you could always tell who was from where and where they did or did not transfer to_. For example_, say suddenly Candor makes faces when someone is choosing and then Amity is cheering. Obviously a Candor transfer to Amity.

Everything went by quickly. I realized I was up next and they were waiting for me to step on stage. I wasn't going to be afraid. I was going to pick Dauntless. My father couldn't touch me once I was with them. I looked over at him and my mother before ascending the platform. They were smiling at me; his was just a show though. I took a glance over at Dauntless for a second. He wasn't there. I was hoping he had been. Maybe that would have made it easier to betray my family.

I repeated everything the others did. I didn't flinch when the knife kissed into my skin. I soundlessly walked over to the lit coals and dropped the blood of my palm into them. I heard gasps even from some other factions. The bright-brilliant-sharp-strict-respectable, Erudite family had lost their only child. The Dauntless cheered and whooped. I didn't look back at my old family as I walked up to my new one. I could still feel the icy cold glare that my father pierced me with though he was far away. He probably wished he could beat me till my pulse ran out. He didn't have control over me anymore.

I knew exactly what would happen next. Tobias told me years ago what everything was like. We ran up the stairs instead of heading for the elevators. We got outside where the wind hit us all too hard but I was ready for it. I wondered how I would do. I mentally prepared myself earlier that night to jump on a moving train. If he could do it then I could do it. But when the lights approached I could feel fear prickling up my spine and into my head. _Shut out those thoughts_.

I took myself by surprise when I started running right after the Dauntless born. They were all joking around. Pushing and laughing as they easily jumped onto the train. I didn't wait to see if any of the transfers followed. I could hear loud footsteps behind me so I suppose they did. I looked at the way the Dauntless did it. I prayed to knowledge that I could do something similar and not fall on my face. I pumped my arms faster when I neared the opening of the train car. I sprang forward and latched onto the railing. I started to pull myself up; my left foot grazed the ground causing my hold to falter. Then out of nowhere two hands grabbed my right arm and half dragged, half ripped me into the car. I landed on the metal floor firmly. The hands were still attached to me but not on my arms anymore, both gripped my waist tightly. Once my breath was caught I looked over to see who my savior was.

He was the type of boy that my mother would have _never_ wanted me to date. Other than him being Dauntless, of course. Even in the dark I could still see a few details about him. He had short brown hair, his gray eyes seemed almost like fog, and they blocked you out but wanted you to come in for a closer look. I realized he was somewhat tan. Not exactly white but not extremely dark. My mother told me that one day I should marry a boy with blond hair blue eyes. That the genes would mix perfectly with my dark brunette and vibrant crystal blue eyes. My mother wanted beautiful little grandchildren one day. Even if I had met a boy like this at Erudite, he certainly wouldn't make the approval list.

I didn't realize I had been staring. He cleared his throat snapping me out of the assessment I was making of him. "You alright?" He asked.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts completely. We were on a train moving toward the Dauntless compound. I almost didn't make it on the train. This was not the time to be having a clouded mind. "Yeah, thanks for helping me by the way." He helped me stand up. The car was now full off people. I instantly realized that three transfers didn't make it.

He gave a shrug. "Couldn't have you dangling on the side of the car forever, now could we?" He hid the smallest smile from me but I still saw it. "I'm Dash."

"Catherine." I offered.

He chuckled, "Yeah I know. You made quite the decision leaving Erudite." I didn't realize that everyone in this car probably knew that I was in a high up Erudite family. Suddenly I wished I could shrink into the corner.

"WE'RE COMING UP TO THE ROOF!" Some Dauntless born shouted when he stuck his head back into the car. I think Dash had noticed my breathing picked up a bit. Tobias told me about this part too. It was nerve racking to jump from a moving train onto a roof top.

I felt a familiar warm hand on my shoulder. I looked up at Dash. I didn't realize until now that he was taller than me, only by a few inches though. Suddenly it dawned on me that he had tattoos and piercings too. His left eyebrow was pierced and he had these holes in his ears. They weren't big but I wondered by someone would do that to themselves. I remembered seeing that online before. _Gauges I think they were called_. Some people had huge ones but thankfully his weren't like that. _Oddly_ I thought they fit him well. I could see a tattoo on the side of his neck but couldn't make out what it was; he seemed like the type of person to have more than one.

He smiled kindly. "Don't worry it's not that hard."

I let out a shuttered laugh. "You do this often?" Why would anyone want to jump out of train is beyond my knowledge.

His nose scrunched up as if changing his mind. "Well jumping off a train, _yes_. Jumping off a train onto a building that has this huge gap, _no_." I was about to glare at him but then people started jumping.

Seconds later it was my turn along with two other transfer girls. We had such a small amount of time to jump. The girl next to me grabbed my hand. I was too shocked to let go but also somewhat thankful that I was jumping with someone. _Even if they were a stranger_. I think she was a Candor. Then someone was counting, "Three…Two…One…_JUMP_!" And so we did. Are hands broke apart and I was sure that I would plunge to my death. But then my feet landed on a hard surface. I looked around. The Dauntless born were staring at me. I stood up slowly.

_Great. What did I do wrong now?_ Then I realized I landed in a crouched position. I wasn't dead at the bottom of the gap. The first time I ever jumped off a train and I did it with ease.

Dash was in front of me a few seconds later. He did jump before me so he had to have seen my landing. "Damn Brainiac! Are you sure that _you_ don't do this often?" His smile was big. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Yeah because at Erudite we just love to jump off moving forms of transportation to our near deaths." We laughed together. I could never picture my mom or dad jumping off a train.

A girl was waiting for us all to quiet down. She introduced herself as Tori, one of the Dauntless leaders. She went on and on about rules or something but I zoned out. A nudge in my side is what brought me to reality. I looked at the person who did it. It was the girl whose hand I held, I was relieved she made it too. She was looking straight forward. The Dauntless leader was standing a few feet away from me now. She must have said something to me.

Now embarrassed I bit my lip for a second before clearing my throat softly. "Yes?"

She gives me a grin, not one that I was hoping to see. It looked like it had an evil plot behind it waiting to drag me in. "I thought the Erudite sucked up information _like_ _a mosquito did blood_." She barked out a laugh.

Before I could even think to stop myself I did something _illogical_. "Well then I guess it's a good thing I chose Dauntless instead of Erudite. And I also thought that a Dauntless leader wouldn't have time to fraternize jokes during an initiation." I heard a few choked back laughs around me. I guess _illogical_ works around here.

Her eyes narrowed, "You remind me of someone. She has a tongue like you. Maybe you will meet her soon and she can discuss with you on how to respect your authorities." Her voice had rose on that last part. I swallowed, shit she was scary. "Now I think that you should be first jumper." She stepped back and I saw the edge of the roof.

I felt cocky in that moment. She didn't know that I had a friend who told me all about this trick. There was a net at the bottom. I shrugged my shoulders and walked up to the edge. The leader looked somewhat surprised but hid it quickly with a purse of the lips. All I could see was black down there. I was 90% sure I wouldn't die. Taking a deep breath in and clasping my eyes stiffly, I stepped off.

The net was there. Though it broke my fall I still was left breathless and paralyzed for a minute.

I heard cheers all around. I looked up and saw a girl. She was blonde, petite and smiling genuinely down at me. She stretched out her hand for me to grab onto. My left hand grabbed hers and the right one grabbed another that belonged to a tall girl with black straight hair.

"Erudite's the first jumper, ey Tris?" Another girl close by says.

"What's your name?" Tris asked.

"Um…" I don't know why I hesitate. But "Catherine" just doesn't sound right anymore.

Something glints in her eyes but I can't tell what it is. "Think about it." She says, a faint smile curling in her lips. "You don't get to pick again."

_A new place, a new name. I can be remade here._

"Cadence," I say firmly.

"Cadence," She repeats, grinning. "Make the announcement, Christina."

The girl-_Christina_-looks over her shoulder and shouts, "First Jumper- Cadence!"

They cheer and pump their fists. Another jumper comes crashing down, screaming their head off.

This girl whose name I recognized immediately is still looking at me. I see a figure move behind her. When she turns she giggles in recognition of the person. I don't realize who it is because I watch some more falls. I hear a mumbled something about _"Did you say Cadence?"_ and then there's a tap on my shoulder, I turn back to Tris. "Four say hello to the first jumper."

When she moves out of the way I see him. _"Caddy."_ He breaths out. Tris looks between the both of us, radiating confusion. It dawns on me that I chose my name to be the nickname he gave me years back. I expected him to smile and hug me. I expected something else then what came next. "I told you to pick Erudite."

I feel my face crumble a little. Of course he didn't want me here. His life was perfect. He had friends and a girlfriend for knowledge's sakes here. And then here I show up, a reminder of her past that he thought he escaped. I did something else then what I did next.

I walked away. I walked away from the boy I shared so much in common with. I walked away from a friend who helped me get this far without even knowing it. _I walked away from the only reason why I really picked Dauntless. _

**HOLY SHIT. THAT IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I HAVE EVER WRITTEN. Don't expect them all to be this long lol. Please please please review and tell me what you think! I just created, wrote, edited and posted all this in like 3 hours! And it's a school night and it's late!**

**Till next time xoxo.**


End file.
